SMST 6: The Alien Within!
by ocramed
Summary: Alone, away from the comforts of the world of Star Trek, Usagi Tsukino must face a dangerous breed of alien: the Xenomorphs! Now updated to include the movie PITCH BLACK. COMPLETE. PREQUEL 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: The Alien Within – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Aliens" (and other related projects) and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place after "Sailor Moon: Samurai Jill", but before "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force".**

**

* * *

**

2162 CE.

Usagi Tsukino, after ten years of being part of Starfleet, both as a cadet and a Starfleet officer, after serving on the diplomatic team with Captain Archer, that created the United Federation of Planets' charter, Usagi decided to cut loose. After all, she wanted to see the universe without having Starfleet on her back, and, in spite of Sailor Pluto's advice to the contrary, Usagi wanted to go back to her original home. She still missed her friends, and she especially missed her Mamoru. Besides, she was jealous of the fact that Rei ended up with HER Mamoru anyway. If she can change the outcome of her final fight with "the Un-Named" (aka "Wiseman"), then she'll do what it takes to that, even if she has to use the Rifts as a means of doing so.

At the moment, Usagi had worked as a technician aboard the Nostromo, when the ship had made an emergency stop at an unknown planet. She was on the transport vessel to earn some money, while she was seeking alien technology to help her in her quest. Upon making contact with the alien beacon, Usagi saw an opportunity to explore the planet. However, giving the nature of her employer, "Weyland-Yatani", she had to be careful about being exposing her true agenda.

"Man, why do we have to be here?" Usagi said, as she went over the data logs.

"Well, you know that it is standard procedure to make such a stop, Lieutenant," Commander Ellen Ripley replied.

"Whatever. I just don't like stopping off at strange planets with no atmosphere."

That's when Usagi picked up an alien signal.

"Captain, we got something!" Usagi called out.

The ship's captain, Aaron Dallas comes to Usagi's station.

"Pipe this through the main conference room," Dallas said. "I want the others to see what's going on."

Usagi nodded. Trained in, Usagi could translate alien languages, a skill that garnered the attention of Weyland-Yatani. She quickly ran through a brief analysis and came up with two scenarios. One, the message was a distress signal, or two, the message was a warning. Many alien languages do not have the same idiomatic syntax that human languages did.

With a sigh, Usagi piped the message into the main conference room and left for the staff meeting. However, shortly after she left, Ash, the Science officer comes upon the scene, garbles the second message and leaves the communications wing.

Later, the crew of the Nostromo would learn the horror that was the Xeno-Morphs…aliens.

First scene: Usagi trying to remove the alien progenitor on First Officer Thomas Kane's face. Unfortunately, acidic blood pops into her face, blinding Usagi in the process.

"Aieeee!" Usagi cried, as she rolls on the ground.

"Ash, get some help, now!" Dallas said.

Because of her blindness, Usagi would be unable to do anything about the alien that was developing in Kane's chest. Upon maturation, the alien would grow into a huge monster that would kill the crew one-by-one.

Second scene: Still blind, Usagi is led by Ripley to the escape ship, with the alien predator in tow.

"Be careful, Usagi," Ripley says, as she keeps her flame thrower pointing in the direction of the alien.

Usagi nodded. Thanks to her Silver Millennium Crystal, her eyes were slowly improving.

When they got to the escape ship, Ripley secured Usagi in a stasis tube. Unfortunately, that's when the alien, who went through a shortcut, attacked.

"Oof!" Ripley said, as she ducked out of the way.

Usagi strained her eyes, and saw what was going on…barely.

Mother, Usagi thought, please allow me to lend my power to Ripley…

As Usagi's body glowed softly, Ripley's body went through a strange metamorphosis…

FLASH!

"What!" Sailor Moon said. She quickly looked at her body. She was dressed in a fancy sailor suit with white gloves and tiara, but that's not what had Moon alarmed.

She looked exactly like technician Tsukino!

Moon instinctively took a fighting stance, took off her tiara and said:

"Moon Tiara…ELIMINATION?"

Moon threw the tiara at the alien monster. As it began to spin, the tiara had transformed into a glowing Frisbee. The weapon made its mark…

"RROAR-!"

BLAM!

The creature disintegrated in a shower of sparkles.

"Oh!" Moon said, as she nearly collapsed. Slowly, she transformed back to her original form, that of Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Once Ripley composed herself, she looked at Usagi, who was fast asleep.

Smirking, Ellen prepared herself for hyper-sleep.

Twenty years later, both Ripley and Usagi had to deal with the Xenomorphs. After the first encounter, the two survivors had to deal with LV-426, the name of the planet that they had visited before. Apparently, Weyland-Yantani had begun terraform operations on the planet when they came upon the derelict alien ship. So, with the help of the Federation's"Starfleet Marines", Ripley and Usagi was there to help deal with the situation. Both of their commissions were reactivated in the process.

"I'm glad that you two came along this mission," said Carter Burke, the company advisor said. Everyone was assembled in the combined recreation and mess hall. "We could use as many experts on this mission as possible."

Ripley merely rolls her eyes. After all, it was Weyland-Yatani that revoked her flight status since returning home.

Meanwhile, Usagi was going over the data collected by the Weyland-Yatani. There was something was strange, since the communications lines indicated a rather suspicious pattern.

"Hey," said a voice.

Usagi looked up to see Marine Privates Drake, Vasquez and Hudson standing over her.

"What's a flower doing on a mission like this?" Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, it's not like a little girl such as you is of any help," Hudson interjected.

Drake merely chuckled.

Usagi merely shrugged her shoulders, picked up a nearby bar, which was a part of table that the marines were repairing, and slammed it down into her METAL bench easily.

BAM!

The Marines looked shocked. They could easily guess how much pressure per square inch Usagi used in order to do what she did.

And so Usagi continued her reading.

It's a good to have Amazonian strength, Usagi thought. Back in the Mythic Age, she, T'Pol, Hoshi and Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino were adopted by the Amazon Nation. And thanks to a ritual, each of them received the strength of an Amazon, maximizing their physical prowess by a factor of ten. Thus, Usagi could bench press a single ton (2000 pounds) of weight. She having a lithe form proved to be very advantageous.

Usagi Tsukino would make friends amongst the Marines. She didn't want her friends to die based upon the likelihood that they were going to a death trap.

Upon arriving down to the planet, Usagi used her insight to pinpoint "Newt", the lone survivor out of 158 people. Ripley and Corporal Hicks had managed to go after Newt, and bring her out of hiding. When Newt saw Usagi, her face brightened.

"Will you…save us, Moon Princess?" Newt asked.

Ripley looked at Usagi. Both of them did not know how Newt knew her nickname.

"I'll try," Usagi replied.

The Marines tracked down to the source of the hive infestation to the nuclear processing plant. Apparently, the heat source was attractive to the aliens. Unfortunately, the colonial tags indicated that the colonists were being held there.

"Now, let's go by the numbers, people," Sgt. Apone said, as he led his squad out of the APC.

"Lt. Gorman, may I assist?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I don't think a civilian should accompany the tactical squad," Gorman replied.

"Burke, please assure Gorman that Usagi should go," Ripley said.

Burke merely nodded. After all, Usagi was an adviser, right?

"Fine," Gorman said. "Corporal Hicks, give Miss Tsukino a gear set."

A short time later, Usagi was accompanying the Marine squad. She chosethe light-weight phaser rifle for her troubles.

"I didn't know you were military," Hicks said.

"How you know?" Usagi asked.

"It's the way you move."

"Well, I was a operations specialist for Starfleet Navy."

"I knew it!" Vasquez said.

"What was your rank?"

"'Lieutenant', Senior Grade."

"Hey, we got a two-bar, here!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Two-bar" is in reference to the old U.S. Naval rank of having two, solid silver bars to denote five years of military experience.

"Knock it off!" Apone replied.

"You seem young to be an officer," Hicks said.

"Well, I do age very well," Usagi replied. "And part of my area of expertise is tactical operations. For example…"

Usagi took out a large dagger from her pack. She then stabbed into a wall.

"SKREE!"

An undeveloped Xenomorph falls out of the wall, writhing in pain.

"Holy-!" Apone began.

She then took out her large, battle axe, and chopped the Xenomorphs head off.

CHOP!

As the Xenomorph was silenced, Usagi took a spray can and used it to neutralize the acid on her weapons.

And after all that, there wasn't any additional alien activity.

"There will be more up ahead."

"Why aren't there any more-"

"Alien activity? Well, because I'm using this."

Usagi took out a small, black box. An LED was blinking off and on.

"White noise. As long as we are within a certain radius, sound will not travel."

"Well…okay," Apone said. "Let's move it, people. We got survivors to find!"

Unfortunately, what Usagi didn't know was that the xenomorphs were telepathic.

Thus a trap was laid…

A short time later…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ripley asked.

Usagi merely shook her head. Only half of her squad made it back from the facility. And now, the aliens were coming after everyone. Furthermore, their flight was "cancelled" by the xenomorphs.

"We have a problem," Bishop said, as he brought everyone to the observation deck.

Everyone could see that nuclear venting system was active.

"How long do we have," Hicks asked. Both Gormon and Apone were out of commission.

"Not 12 hours."

"Well, can we remotely call up another ship on the Sulaco?" Usagi asked.

"Not from here. Everything is busted up," Bishop asked.

"Well, somebody will have to go out there and manually call up the ship," Ripley said.

"I can go. After all, as an android, I should be left alone."

"Good. Before you do, I want you to dispose of the samples we have found."

"I can't. Mr. Burke was very specific in wanting to pack them away for transport."

Thanks to Usagi's documentation, Ripley confronted Burke about the fact that he had specifically asked the colonists to investigate the alien ship, and did not warn them of what was on it. Usagi would not put it past Section 31 for being behind Burke's actions.

Later, he would be found to have sabotaged the security systems solely to get the alien embryo implanted in both Ripley's and Newt's bodies.

Later, when the aliens had performed a blitz on the survivors…

"Get going!" Usagi said, as she transformed into Sailor Moon. "I'll stop them!"

"What about you?" Ripley replied.

"There...is a way I may survive, Ripley."

Moon brought out a vial of blood.

"Inject this into your body."

"What is that?"

Moon explained that it contained specific genetic markers that made up her being, along with nanites. This was something that Usagi had arranged with her old friend, Dr. Phlox, before accepting Burke's offer. Furthermore, her position as a Reverend Mother among the Bene Gesserit would allow Usagi's memories to develop in her "clone".

"It will allow me to be reborn…"

Ripley realized the implication. In effect, Usagi was asking her to be the surrogate mother of her future clone.

"I understand if you refuse, and all…"

"I accept," Ripley replied. "We've been friends for too long for me not to at least consider the possibility."

With that, the two hugged.

Once Usagi injected the contents from the vial into Ripley's body, that's when all heck broke loose.

"Hudson, we are leaving!" Hicks said.

"Game over, man! Game over!"

Once her friends left the command area, Moon faced the in-coming onslaught.

"I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Rarrrrrrr!"

BOOM!

Ripley felt the shockwaves of the explosion. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Usagi…"

When Usagi came to, she felt strange. She seemed was lying in some circular cell, long hair slicked back with some sort of goo, not unlike hair gel, nails edgy and green, and covered in a white, plastic sheet.

She looked around and saw someone lying there across from her. Slowly, Usagi went over to that person.

It was Ripley.

Except, it was not Ripley.

Ripley was in the same condition as her.

Usagi could hear voices. Some were human, while others weren't. Her sense of smell was sharp.

"Where am I?" Usagi mused.

"Well, it looks like the offspring has awakened," said a voice.

Usagi looked up to see a clear ceiling, where it was apparent that she and Ripley was being observed.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded. She felt the sudden urge to lash out, but her Bene Gesserit training took hold.

"Apparently, this one is more cognitive than her mother, Dr. Gediman," the man said.

"You're right, Dr. Wren," Gediman replied.

Usagi would learn that her gamble had paid off. She has a new body, though she wasn't sure if she liked being part-Xenomorph.

However, a few things have changed.

The original Ripley had destroyed the Queen xenomorph while leaving LV-426. Unfortunately, the damaged down during the conflict had forced the Sulaco to jettison the surviving crew and squad to the prison planet of Fiorina (or simply "Fury") 161. What was not known was that an alien face hugger had somehow attached itself to Ripley, while a second one waited until it could attach itself to a dog. The embryo that came out of the dog had taken on its characteristic, and proceeded to tear into both the surviving marines and the prison inmates. And without much in the way of high-tech weaponry, the bloodbath that ensued was tremendous.

Ripley's alien embryo was going to be a new Queen alien. However, Ripley had chosen to sacrifice herself instead.

"I'm sorry, Usagi…" Ripley cried. "At least Newt and the others will live.

That could have been the end of both Ripley and Usagi, the super-secret "Section 31", a branch within the Federation that is a hold-over of Earth's clandestine operations, had collected blood samples from Ripley. Twenty years, and seven failed clones later, the Silver Millennium crystal, which was buried on LV-426, activates the process in which Usagi could be reborn.

Her rebirth was remarkable, considering that she grew into maturity at a rapid rate.

However, in the process, Usagi has taken on the more alien aspects through "Clone #8", and thus is part alien herself, though more like ¼ alien, since the Silver Millennium did as much as it could to make Usagi's Lunarian heritage as dominant as possible. So, in effect, Usagi had all the strengths of her friend-mother, but none of her weaknesses (like acidic blood or emotional autism).

"You will make a prized find, my dear," Dr. Wren smirks.

Over the course of 48 hours, Usagi would learn about the crew of "the Betty", who had just delivered human cargo, when they visited the recreation room aboard "the Auriga". They were lounging around while Ripley was "shooting hoops".

"Well, what do we have here?" A rather large man said.

"Perez, I didn't know that you had two…additions here," Elgyn said.

"They are recent," Perez said.

Usagi was busy eating fast, apparently from the side-effect of maturing fast.

"I'll take the big girl," the large man said.

"Just be careful," the man in the wheel chair said. "She might bite, Johner."

"I don't need your help, cripple," Johner replied.

"How about you and me play…ball?" Johner said to Ripley.

That's when Ripley beats him up.

"You want to play?" the black man with dreadlocks said, as he took a bar bell. "Lets!"

CLANG!

Christie, the black man in dreads, thought that his attack would knock out Ripley. Instead, she merely looked at him.

"What-?"

BAM!

With Christie on the ground, Ripley continued to play ball.

One person in particular was interested in Ripley. She also was looking at Usagi.

Which one has the embryo? Annalee Call thought.

Later, Analee sneaks into Ripley and Usagi's holding cell. She saw only Ripley…

SNATCHED!

Annalee felt herself being picked up and slammed into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded.

Call took out her knife and stabbed Usagi. Usagi dropped Call and looked at the blade. Casually, she took out the knife in her body and examined it.

"Nice knife. I wonder what would happen if I do this?"

With a casual flick, Usagi threw the knife near Call's head.

THUNK!

The blade was sunk half way in.

Usagi grunted, as her wound healed itself. She then knelt down to Call and grabbed her head.

Why are you here? Usagi said telepathically.

"What-?"

"Oh ho! You are hiding a little secret."

Usagi concentrated again.

Why are you here? Usagi said, using tele-mechanics, the art of linking with machines mentally.

Call felt her circuits being adjusted as her internal systems were being arranged.

"I am here to eliminate a potential threat."

By this point, Ripley had gone over to Usagi and the one called "Annalee Call".

"And what threat is that?" Ripley asked.

Call looks at Ripley.

"You, you freak!"

"I'm not a freak," Ripley replied. "My name is Lt. Ellen Ripley, former crewmember of the Nostromo."

"Ellen Ripley died. You're not her."

"Fine, then. I am 'Ellen, Jr.', then."

Then, both Usagi and Ripley turned towards a distant sound.

"You better go," Ripley said simply.

Call left the holding cell, only to be caught by Dr, Wren and some soldiers.

"That was a very big mistake," Ren said.

Call merely sighed.

And that's when all heck broke loose. Again.

Dr. Gediman was working on the aliens, thanks to the embryos that were implanted into "the cargo", when the matured aliens had broken free. Soldiers were fighting and dying, as Usagi and Ripley escaped their cell.

The crew of the Betty had to take a short cut, thanks to the tripping of the security system.

"Man, we have to get out of here!" Christie said, as he locked his gun into place.

Meanwhile, Elgyn was tracking down a path of guns, on his own. It was eerily quiet.

Suddenly, the floor underneath the captain of the Betty gave way. Elgyn was about to fall through, but someone had caught him and threw him away.

"Hey, it's you!" Elgyn exclaimed.

Usagi smiled, as she stood back.

The alien that tried to get Elgyn leaped out of his hole.

"GRAAAA!"

Usagi got into a fighting stance. She was still getting her bearings straight, but she wanted to send a clear message to the hive.

The monster moved with the quickness of a beast. Using her Bene Gesserit training, Usagi dodged the beast easily. She then pulled out her battle axe from pocket space, which was still intact after all these years, and sliced the beasts' head off. Another beast pops up, and tries to slam into Usagi. Usagi ducked. But before it could turn around, Usagi smashed its elongated head into the wall, as acid licked her skin raw.

Afterwards, Usagi turned to Elgyn, who was shocked at what he just witnessed.

"Come with me, if you want to live."

Elgyn merely nodded dumbly.

Over the course of a few hours, Ripley and company would search for an exit. Along the way, they would discover the failed clones. Usagi understood why the Silver Millennium crystal had waited before bring her back. Out of mercy, Ripley had torched the holding facility where the clones were kept.

Throughout the entire conflict, Usagi had realized that the aliens were using tactics that she had learned to whittle down their numbers. Thankfully not all of her skills had transferred over, thanks to the strange racial memory that the aliens possessed; as beasts, they were instinctive rather than skillful. However, Usagi did understand the aliens a lot better, and could turn their tricks on THEM.

Usagi then realized that the Silver Millennium crystal was not on her person, which is why she had to go to the hive itself. Instead of going to Usagi from LV-426, it went to the alien queen.

And it was there that she found Ripley there, as well; she had been kidnapped by the aliens.

"It's okay, Ripley," Usagi said, as she approached the bewildered Ripley. Ripley's alien heritage was calling top her.

"You've sacrificed yourself for me. Let me help you."

Ripley looked at Usagi for a moment before nodding.

That's when the alien queen gave birth to a new type of alien. Unfortunately, the Silver Millennium crystal was stuck in the creature's chest.

And then it killed its mother.

"It's alive!" yelled Dr. Gediman. "It's perfect!"

And then the alien dealt with Dr. Gediman.

"Ahhhhh-!"

Both Usagi and Ripley climbed out of the hole and ran for the Betty. Call had activated the Ariuga's self-destruct mechanism, so they had to hurry.

Finally, with the gang-plank exposed, Ripley called out.

"CALL!"

Call, having hooked herself to the control panel sees this.

"Open the hatch!" Elgyn ordered.

With that done, Usagi and Ripley leaped, fifty feet in distance, onto the ship.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ripley asks.

"No, I haven't. I'm going to check on something."

Ripley nodded and went to the bridge.

Usagi phased into the bulkhead, and waited. If her precognition worked, then they should have a visitor…

Sure enough, the new alien leaps onto the Betty, just as the explosions began to cascade.

Usagi leaped out of her hiding space, stuck her hand in the creature's chest, and pulled out her Silver Millennium crystal.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

Usagi then kicks the creature off the Betty, and then closes the hatch.

"We're leaving!" Ripley calls out. "Get buckled"

Usagi phases the crystal into her chest.

"Coming!"

And that was that.

Usagi would hang out with her new friends for awhile, who have gone into legitimate business. It would be a while to get used to her new body, including how to deal with her more homicidal tendencies. Eventually, she would resume her quest, which would lead her to the distant past…to a planet known as "Jurai".

But that's another story.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: The Alien Within 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Pitch Black"/"The Chronicles of Riddick", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Some elements have been slightly changed to make the timeline fit.**

**Author's note: I decided to continue this story because I've been inspired to, after seeing "Pitch Black" (starring Vin Diesel). Some elements I actually liked. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_When I returned to Earth, I found that much had changed. Archer…Mayweather…Reed…they were all gone now. Dr. Phlox went back to his people, as did T'Pol. Hoshi retired from her duties from the Diplomatic Corp, and had decided to take up her duties as a Shinto priestess at her ancestral temple in Japan. Meanwhile, Ripley and Call had decided to open a hospice in the Yucatan, Johner and Vriess went back to being mercenaries, and Starfleet Marine Sgt. Distephano went back to his normal duties. Each one of them invited me to go with them, T'Pol, Dr. Phlox and Hoshi included, but…I couldn't. I wanted to go back to my proper time and place, so, with a sigh and crossed fingers, I went back into the trans-dimensional universe known as "The Rifts"._

_The Rifts was an alternate universe that had a duplicate Earth, a planet that was THE nexus of that dimension. The only difference between the Earth that I have called home, since joining Starfleet, and the one in the Rifts, is that the one in the Rifts was a nexus to thousands of worlds and times. The first time I was there, was when the SDF-3, aka "the Macross II", disappeared during trial runs. _

_BTW, the SDF-2, aka "the Megaroad", a fortress that was designed to be a colony ship more so than a military installation, had left for other planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Commanded by Admiral Lisa Hayes-Hunter, the SDF-2 was designed to insure that Earth will never have to worry about genocidal aliens trying to wipe out humans. Unfortunately, Lisa, Rick and some of the others disappeared about five years into the mission, and were never seen again._

_Kami, I miss them._

_Anyway, the SDF-3 was designed for deep space missions, something that intrigued the explorer in me. Its engines were designed with a radical "fold drive" that was suppose to make the transition into warped space. This was before the advent of the cheaper "warp drive" and the "jump gates", which would not be invented for at least another twenty or thirty years. The initial testing phase was a success, but, unfortunately, a band of "Malcontents" (i.e. micronized Zentraedi terrorists) sabotaged the operations. At the time, I was the commanding officer of the test crew (with the rank of UN Spacy "Captain"), and was looking forward to being part of the Robotech Expeditionary Force (or "REF"), since it was going directly to Tyrol, the home of the so-called "Robotech Masters" and their Zentraedi minions. Unfortunately, we ended up in the Rifts, specifically, "Rifts Phaseworld" (home of the "Three Galaxies"). Due to a lack of adequate resources, it took us a year to recalibrate the engines for the return trip. When we did, no time had passed._

_At any rate, the SDF-3 was ready for launch. I was promoted to "Admiral" and was to command the mission. T'Pol was my "XO", Hoshi Sato was my Communications Chief, Minako was my Operations Chief, Max Sterling was the Wing Commander, and leader of the "Skull Squadron" (with his Zentraedi wife Miriya his XO). And from there, the REF would go on to deal with the Robotech Masters._

_At least, that was the plan._

_Instead, the Robotech Masters had left for Earth, leaving their empire, in their home galaxy, at the mercy of the relentless "Invid". I would be forced to form an alliance amongst the desperate people of that galaxy to combat this menace. The irony is that half the Invid went after the Robotech Masters, thus creating a THIRD invasion force. It's a miracle that the Earth and UN's military apparatus was able to beat the odds long enough to allow the development of Zephraim Cochrane's "warp drive" , as well as the development of the Jump Gates, which would result in the first contact between Earth and Vulcan. Sure, humans were already familiar with aliens, but it was because of the Vulcans that humans would learn how to trust different species, and be prepared properly._

_Anyway, enough of THAT story. Bottom line, I went back to the planet where my trans-dimensional travels first took place, and waited an opportunity to re-discover the Rifts…_

_…and ended in a place called "Phaseworld", a nexus of alien and space technology. I was slightly disappointed, since it wasn't Rifts Earth, but I did discover that there was a stable Rift on a planet somewhere in the "Three Galaxies" (where Phaseworld was locate). And so, after doing some errands, I earned enough money to pay for a trip to my destination, which I hope leads to Rifts Earth._

_And thus, my story of how I met Richard B. RIDDICK begins…_

A lone transport ship passes through the tail of a previously unknown comet, which disrupts the delicate guidance system. Particles from the comet pierce the hull, threatening the sleeping passengers in their "cold sleep". When one such unit is damaged, the captain's, the auto-shut down system releases the remaining crew members. They realize that the ship had veered off course, and was heading towards a rather large planet.

"We got to jettison the cargo!" said the woman, who wore the rank of "Commander".

"No, we can't!" said her partner. "We'll loose out if we do that!"

"If we don't, we'll all die!"

The man looks at the situation.

"Fine! YOU be the one who will have to explain this to the company!"

And with that, preparations were made for crash landing procedures…

Meanwhile, in the passenger section of the transport ship, one particular passenger stirs…

Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino opens her eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. Her sixth senses were ringing so loudly in her head, that her demi-alien physiology was trying to overcome the effects of cold sleep. Her eyes went from a weird opaque gray/green, to a translucent blue, to a regular blue. Usagi cursed her present state, thinking how lucky she is that the mélange spice within her system is keeping the Xenomorphic properties at bay. She touched her stomach, thinking about her worm-like symbiote…which used to be her appendix. She knew that if her body was destroyed, the symbiote would seek a new body, an implication that disturbed her to no end, since, essentially, all that she is could take over the new host. Coupled with the fact that her "new" physiology compelled Usagi to seek a strong mate, in order to perpetuate her "kind", she felt slightly depressed. Had it not been her Bene Gesserit training, which insist on controlling one's instincts, as well as the fact she still loved Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba, her "Prince Endymion" from the days of the Silver Millennium, Usagi would have already have given up her "virtue". So she can't afford to get close to anyone, let alone a male.

Usagi looked around from within her chamber. Apparently, something had happened to cause the present ruckus. If she was going to die, she would not go by way of a sheep to slaughter. So, with her strength, she snapped her safety harness. She then looked at her claw-like nails, which were naturally a lighter gray/green. With a sigh, Usagi jammed her fingers into the locking mechanism, which didn't hurt since her nails are razor sharp, and were made from a strong resin. With a spark, the door to her chamber opened.

Usagi looked around, and saw the other passengers. Supposedly, they were heading for a place called "New Mecca", a new colonial world for the human-led "Consortium of Civilized Worlds" (or CCW). That hegemon reminded Usagi of the United Federation of Planets in many ways, which is always a good thing, especially in light of the menace that is the Trans-Galactic Empire. She was sorely tempted to join such an organization while she was in the Rifts, but decided to be by herself for a while. At any rate, the CCW started a new colony in this part of the Three Galaxies, prompting many to seek new opportunities, hence the name "New Mecca".

Usagi pushed aside her thoughts, and went to the cockpit area. She could smell the fear from the two remaining crew members. When she entered, the First Officer and her crewmate turn towards Usagi.

"You shouldn't be here!" she yelled.

Usagi was not paying attention to her, but to her surroundings.

"I'm taking over as pilot," says, as she steps forward.

The male assistant steps forward to intercept.

"You can't-!"

Thump-thump!

A Bene Gesserit was trained in the art of pressure point attacks.

"I don't have time for this," Usagi said, as she steps over the male assistant's body, and straps herself down in the pilot's seat. "You either assist me, or join HIM."

The woman looks at the young woman. Her appearance belied something…odd.

"Is he okay? And do you know how to fly this thing?" the woman asks, as she resumes her station.

"Yes…and perhaps. But I am a trained pilot."

"But…so am I!"

"Really? Well, your pitch and yaw is off, and you are needless jettisoning cargo. I say that you are a novice at best."

"Alright…show me what you GOT, then!"

Usagi smirked, as she adjusted the controls to fit her pre-requisite. Some of the ship had already been jettisoned when Usagi got to the front. Still, there was enough of the ship left to open up the drag wings, so that pressure can be taken off on the hull. Essentially, when the transport ship got the surface, it didn't land hard, leaving much of the ship intact, if not worthy of flight.

The First Officer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um…thanks," the woman says. "By the way, my name is 'Fry'."

"My name is 'Usagi'. We better do a status report on our situation…"

Meanwhile, one of the passengers stirs. He is blind-folded, and heavily strapped down. He then smiles, and says one thing:

"Usagi…how nice."

And thus, the criminal known as Riddick is awake.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: The Alien Within 3 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**Special note: This story takes place between "Sailor Moon: An End of an Era" and "Sailor Moon: Samurai Jill".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

_This…unknown planet was off the charts, according to the "first officer" Carolyn Fry. I never got a chance to meet her before I was placed in hyper-sleep. But the travel agent did tell me the crew of the _Hunter Gratzner_ was professional, which is odd to me since they were very much willing to jettison everything, including the passengers. But…I'm not going to hold Miss Fry's incompetence against her. After all, she's only HUMAN._

_The air was slightly arid, making even the strong breeze hot. Instinctively, I want to seek the darkness for comfort. But…there are others predators down below the surface. I can sense it. As I extend my senses, I feel a focused hunger that was expecting something to occur. I push that thought aside for now, since what I feel will become very important in the future._

_And I sense HIM. The one called "Riddick". _

_According to his "escort" Marshal Williams J. Johns, Richard B. Riddick had escaped from a labor camp, where he worked the mines on some planet in the "Three Galaxies". But…there was something odd about Johns, as if he was hiding something. This is not to say that Riddick is dangerous. In fact, I can sense a quiet fury from him, as he sits in his hiding place. Riddick is trying to determine how much of a threat I am to him. Well, as long as he leaves me alone, then he won't find out._

_Iman Abu al-Walid seems to care about me. The dark-skinned practitioner of Islam was concern about me, since I've been staring at Riddick's position, which was virtually invisible to the other crash survivors. Or, it's perhaps because I am a female. Regardless, the iman wants to make sure that I was okay. Humph. He should be worried about what's on this planet first._

Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino didn't sweat as much, since her physiology was different from normal humans. In fact, she liked the heat.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" said Johns, a sandy-haired man in a khaki police outfit. He was suspicious of Usagi.

Usagi, who was setting down on a loose bulkhead, looks at Johns, and then returns her gaze to…elsewhere.

"Nothing," Usagi replies.

Johns looks at Usagi, then in the direction of her gaze, and then back at Usagi.

"If you see my prisoner, let me know, okay?"

"Sure," Usagi replied.

About twenty minutes later, Usagi noticed a shadow. She didn't even bother to move, when she felt the blade on her neck.

"Tell me, little girl," said Riddick, as he whispered in Usagi's ear. "Tell me, why should I not end your life?"

Usagi paused for a moment, careful of her words.

"Because I could have said something a long time ago, and that wasting my blood will be nothing compared to what will happen when night comes."

Pause.

"Not to mention that whatever you have going on with Johns is not my business."

"You know, you're alright," Riddick says, as he stands up. "I like you."

"Yeah? Well don't get cocky. Pride comes before the fall."

Riddick looks at Usagi for a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, you do that."

Usagi words would proved to be correct.

Eventually, the group decided to search for water, since there was none available. So, a group was sent to find some, including Usagi.

"Child, you need some water," said the Iman.

"No thank you, sir," Usagi said, as she and her companions trudged forward. "Give my share to your students."

The iman merely nodded, and placed his canteen back into his knapsack.

Usagi looks at the assembled scouting party. There was a young teenager skipping and hoping about, while the Iman's students were reading their Korans. A dark haired woman named Sharon seemed to be the most aggressive of the group; she and a friend were to help assist the colonists set up shop. In fact, everyone, except Usagi, Johns and the missing Riddick were colonists.

"Take a look," Fry said, as she pointed ahead.

Everyone was amazed at the sight. They saw an endless field of bones.

"What kind of place is this?" Sharon asked.

"Seems like a graveyard of some kind," the Iman said.

The kid named "Jack" was picking up a bone.

"Man, these things are SO neat," says Jack.

"Hey, kid," says Marshal Johns. "We don't want to waste time."

Meanwhile, one of Sharon's friends had dropped his canteen in one of the numerous holes that dotted the landscape.

"Hey, I dropped something," the man says, as he began to reach forward. "Dang, I need to get down there somehow."

So, he tied a rope around his waste, and proceeded to retrieve his canteen…

Usagi was looking at the scene, and then began to ascertain the best course of action to prevent a potentially fatal encounter. She made a bird whistle sound.

"What are you doing?" Fry asked.

"Nothing," Usagi said. "Now, go AWAY."

Fry was about to respond, but choose not to.

A few minutes later…

"What do you want?" Riddick says.

"I need your help with something," Usagi says. "Come."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then don't. But if you do come, I'll owe you…a favor."

Riddick looks at Usagi for a moment.

"Lead on."

Meanwhile, Sharon's friend goes down the dark hole. He uses a flashlight to search for his canteen…

"Got it!"

Then, it happens.

The man hears a screech, just as something big was about to take his head-

BLOOSH!

Usagi drops from the shadows, as she lands on the creature. She takes her talons/claws, and rips out the creature's brain stem. Her eyes glow a weird "off-white", an indication that her "night vision" was in effect, as she slinks back into the shadows with the carcass.

Needless to say, the man was scared 'spit-less'.

While the man crawls out of the hole, and impromptu meal was taking place.

"Pass the hot sauce," Riddick says, as he chows on his lunch.

Usagi tosses a bottle, stolen from the cargo ship, to Riddick. All around them were carcasses of the creatures that lived below the surface. The fire that was lit was to make sure that their meal was not disturbed. Usagi had asked Riddick to help her search for a water source, in exchange for a few lessons of survival. Thanks to her xenomorphically-enhanced physiology, Usagi had the skills of a hunter. Tens of thousands of possible scenarios played in her mind, thanks to the racial memory of her alien heritage. In fact, if she weren't human, Usagi would be hunting those who naively exist above her. Riddick was perhaps the only who would appreciate her ways.

"You know, you're not bad," Riddick says between bites.

"Then you REALLY don't know me very well," Usagi replied.

The two ate in silence.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Usagi still has emotional autism at this point, so she would be the LAST person to display compassion. In this story, it will be Riddick who will teach Usagi how to feel again. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Alien Within 4 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Pitch Black" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place after "Sailor Moon ST: An Enterprising Experience".**

**

* * *

**

As the day wore on, Riddick and I skulked about the perimeter of the group, mainly wondering if and when the THINGS below us would emerge to feed. It was only after one of the Iman's students, after reaching an abandoned settlement, was killed that I had decided that WE should make our presence known, especially after Carolyn Fry discovered a flying skiff…

Fry walked out of the science lab in shocked belief, just as Merc Johns confronts Usagi and Riddick, both of whom were nonchalant about Johns pointing a weapon at them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't blow you bastards away!" said the brown-haired man.

"Easy, Johns," Riddick smirks. "We're all friends here."

"Besides," Usagi began. "You'll need US more that WE need you."

"I would like to take a bet on that-"

"She's right, you know," Fry says.

"What's going on?" asked the miner Shazza.

Fry told the gathering group that every 22 years, there is a prolonged period of darkness, when the planets are aligned.

"Then we have to do something about it!" said the aristocratic Paris P. Ogilvie, as he puts on his glasses. "We can't die here!"

"And we won't have to," Usagi says. "If you agree to my conditions."

"What conditions are they, my child?" asked the Iman Abu Al-Walid.

"Riddick is allowed safe-passage out of here."

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Johns yells at Usagi, as he pressed in military-issued shotgun in her face. "I ought to blow you face in-"

Suddenly, Usagi snatched the gun from Johns' hands, used her other hand to grab Johns' neck, dropped the snatched weapon, and slammed Johns against the bulkhead of the makeshift building. The fact that Johns' feet were dangling did not go unnoticed.

"Wow," exclaimed young Jack, who wanted to emulate Usagi and Riddick's "rawness".

"Let's get something straight, JOHNS. You are no longer in charge here. You never were."

Usagi reached into Johns pockets and took out his meds. She then tossed them over to a smirking Riddick.

"Now, listen up. Riddick has your meds, and I am sure you are too far gone in your addiction to shake it off easily. You will do what I say. And when we are off this planet, Riddick will get a head start, and you can pursue him for all your hearts content. Is that clear?"

Johns remained silent.

"Is THAT clear?" Usagi said, as she squeezed harder. Her alien physiology gave her great strength.

Johns, who was turning bright red, nods his head furiously.

"Now," Usagi began, as she unceremoniously drops Johns. "We got to retrieve some power-cells-"

"How is THAT going to help us?" asked Zeke, a fellow miner of Shazza.

"I see now," Fry says. "We use my ship's power cells to power the skiff."

"We better hurry then," Riddick says, as he points to the setting suns. Or, to be exact, one of this alien systems planets was rising to eclipse the two suns.

Everyone looks up.

"Oh, no," said the Iman.

"Well," Usagi says, as she went over to solar-powered roadster. "Let's get started…"

Since they needed to get back to the skiff quickly, Usagi directed that Zeke and two of the Iman's students remain behind, so that whatever supplies were left could be loaded unto the skiff…as well as limit whatever casualties could occur. Jack and Paris insisted that they come along to help, so Usagi shrugged her shoulders and relented. As soon as the group made back to the crash site, that's when all hell broke loose.

"Beautiful…" Riddick says, as he saw a developing swarm.

"Over here!" yelled Paris. He wanted to retrieve his things, particularly his collection of vintage wines.

Usagi turns her head, to see the coming onslaught. She ran back to help Shazza, who was attempting to get back up.

"Usagi-!"

Usagi ran to Shazza, and held her in her arms, with her back to the swarm…

Slice, slice, slice, slice-!

Riddick looked up and noticed something. According to his senses, Usagi was virtually invisible. Her alien physiology allowed her to blend into her surroundings.

When the swarm left, Shazza looked up. Usagi was nearly sliced to ribbons. But thanks to her alien physiology, her regeneration rate was off the chart. Bone, muscle tissue and skin were knitting themselves.

"Are you alright?" Shazza asks Usagi.

"I will be in a minute."

Riddick goes up to Usagi.

"You know, they tasted your blood."

"Really?" Usagi says, as she points her finger towards the swarm that was flying ahead.

Riddick noticed that the creatures were flying erratically before dropping like flies.

"Let's just say that my blood is something anyone should partake in, it being so acidic and all."

Riddick merely nods.

Throughout the long night, Usagi directs the group to stay close. Unfortunately, Johns had other ideas…

"If you help me get rid of the crazy 'witch', you and I can part company," Johns says, as he talks privately with Riddick.

Riddick merely smirks.

"Do you honestly expect me to TRUST you?"

"You mean you trusts HER?"

"Let's just say that she has taught me a thing or two about survival here."

Riddick turns to leave, only to be attacked by Johns.

"Ah, the addict rears his ugly head!"

"Let's end this right here and NOW!"

The fight was decidedly short.

Riddick grabbed the offending arm, and flipped Johns over his back. He then grabbed his knife, and slashed Johns in the back.

"Augh!"

"You know, Johns, you're an interesting person. Even when given an opportunity to do the right thing, all you care is about money and your pride."

The light that Johns had dropped was slowly going out…

"Where are you?" Johns demanded, as he widely turned to the source of the Riddick's voice.

"Doesn't matter where I am, Johns," said Riddick's disembodied voice. "Where YOU are going should be paramount…"

Suddenly-

CHOK!

"Augh!" Johns screamed, as he felt himself being impaled. He looked up to see one of the many creatures that plagued his group…

CHOMP!

"What a shame," Usagi said out loud in the darkness, as she observed Johns death with a dispassionate emotion. She then turns to Riddick. "Congratulations. You're a free man."

"Humph. Tell me, little girl, why are YOU the way you are? You're too pure and sweet to be nonchalant about all this."

"For a long time, I lived a good life, and fought people like you. However, something happened to me that turned me into a monster."

Usagi's eyes began to glow slightly.

"By you giving Johns a chance to be a man of his word, you showed me that I do not have to behave as a monster. You given me much to think about, Mr. Riddick."

"Humph. And what if I decide to become a killer again?"

"Then you become a killer again, but it would still be your decision to be one."

And with that, the two return to their party.

The group manages to make it back to the skiff, and leave the dark planet behind. There were many more adventures out there to be had, much of it involving Richard B. Riddick (including how the survivors were "collected" by a band of mercenaries to be made into art work, and how Riddickbecame leader of an army of marauders known as the "Necromongers").

But those are stories best told at another time.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Since I haven't been getting any reviews, I decided to end this story at this point. Later!**


End file.
